


To This Day (Eren x Reader, Modern Au)

by Lystee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystee/pseuds/Lystee
Summary: "Her heart was a secret garden and the walls were very high."She couldn't help it.. She was unable to see through the blurry sight, her past was yet to be uncovered. She was just another broken girl... perhaps shattered at most. No one understood the feeling of living a black blur, the uncomfortable darkness was haunting. It followed her, like how shadows follow you on sunny days.. Only little specs of hope showed her how to love again, showed her how to smile again.. Those were what gave her life.He didn't understand her world.. didn't quite know how too. It was hard to understand a girl who could barely show him her world. Though her world had been lost since fourteen.. She couldn't remember a thing. He learned quickly that he would have to figure out himself.Her words did great damage to people who would listen.. She didn't know what was happening to her. She couldn't quite figure out why it was happening to her. She joked around about being the lucky pick. Though she said it was like playing a none stop game of dodgeball.. One mistake and you were out.Though what if someone stepped into her life and turned everything upside down. What if someone made everything that was wrong, Seem right..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story I began a long time ago but never got around to sharing it anywhere, I am currently still writing this story so I am unsure to how many chapters there will be. The first few chapters are from at least a year ago so my writing has improved, well at least I think. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy my book!

"Have you found anything more about it?"

"No nothing... It seems that most of the information is confidential."

"Unbelievable! It's been almost three years and still nothing! Not even a name.."

"Well we know that they were there, there's no doubt about that."

"Hmm... Yes, the ones soaked in crimson blood."

~Reader's point of view~

My simple breaths kept me steady, it was hard not to breakdown. Even to this day, it affected me... yet I couldn't even remember anything. From the age of fourteen my past is but a blur, I felt like a story with no beginning. My past was no longer apart of me, and neither was my family. My life story was lost, only for me to be given little details. Like the fact my parents left this world due to a car crash, yet that seemed far from the truth. All of their stories of me contained holes, actually I should say gaps. Nothing made sense yet I never questioned them.

How could I? This family that I apparently knew took me in, it was probably the best gift I've ever received. To this day these thoughts followed me, never leaving my side. They stuck to me like glue, and I could never seem to push through them. Without this family; actually my family, I wouldn't have been able to get through anything. They were everything you could ever want, my new home was something from a dream.

Even now, my orbs rested on their two figures. My brother and my sister, they kept me happy. They both were overbearing with their protection, well mostly my brother Levi. He came across as blunt and rude but, if you're actually able to get close with him, you could witness his soft side. Though touch his cleaning supplies, and you are definitely asking for a death wish. Then there was Mikasa, she was very much alike but, her friendly side appeared more often. She was always up for hanging out with friends, probably explains why she had more. These are the people I've spent the last three years of my life with. It hasn't been easy, but without them, it would have been impossible.

As these thoughts poured onto the lined page, from a simple pen. I was suddenly put into a state of shock, from the unexpected touch on my shoulder. Jumping a little in my seat, I accidentally drew a huge line across my paper. After realizing what happened my head sharply looked back, and my eyes glared at the culprit. His hands were up in the air and he backed up a little, My eyes continued to stare at him. Sighing I turned back and mumbled.

"Whatcha need?" His footsteps approached my desk, and Levi stated.

"Just wondering what you're up to." Smiling a little I lifted my head to look at him.

"I'm finishing my essay for English," I responded. Nodding his head, he took a seat on my bed. His eyes flickered to the paper before returning to me.

"I'll read it when you're done, you probably have stupid mistakes anyways," he murmured.

"Well Thanks," I rolled my eyes. Though I was actually happy, Levi was just looking out for me. It was silent for a moment, well until Mikasa swung the door open and asked.

"What does Levi get to read that I don't?"

Chuckling I responded, "my essay but there is no way that you would want to read it, you hate English." Mikasa instantly stopped her movements towards us. Then spun around on her heels, and immediately walked out the room. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, I could even hear Levi's chuckling. As my laughter began to die down, my ears caught onto Levi's words.

"Mikasa it's C.o.D night, get your ass downstairs. We have to beat (Y/N) tonight!" Levi yelled.

Glaring at him I retorted, "oh, there is no way that's happening!" Getting out of my desk, I sprinted towards the door. Levi was already ahead of me out of the room. I took a sharp right and rushed down the stairs.

Scurrying through the kitchen I heard someone sigh and say, "is it C.o.D night again?"

Laughing a little, I continued running well I responded, "yes but I swear we will try to be quiet, this time." As I reached the second staircase, I flew down them. When I finally made it to our couch, a controller was thrown at my face. Just barely catching it, I threw myself onto the seat. We all fetched up the money we had on us and threw it onto the table. Mikasa began to pick the stage, all of us knew it was going to be a late night. Though we all had the same thought running through our minds, school was going to be rough tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

My body was numb... It wouldn't respond. It felt as if it was being crushed by a heavyweight, yet when I tried to move it off.. nothing happened. My eyes tried to locate where this unknown heaviness was coming from, but to no avail. I couldn't register anything... everything around me was pitch black. I felt like I was lost in a maze with no light, unable to escape the mounting pressure... Until my ears caught somebody's voice. It was a faint voice, distant and hardly detectable, but it was beginning to get louder.

"(Y/N).. (Y/N).. (Y/N)..", it repeated my name as if it was trying to lead me out of this maze. It's reason why was unknown to me. All I knew for sure is it was definitely calling for me. I was still trying to pinpoint where the voice came from but, my body still wouldn't do what I asked. Only if the crushing weight on me went away.

Everything seemed to stop when I finally saw a light, It peaked from the corner of my vision. Was this the person who was trying to aid me out of the maze? I felt I would never know.

The light created a huge flash right as the voice thundered one more time. "(Y/N)!" My head shot up from my desk and my eyes were beginning to take in my surroundings. I was surprised to see a figure blocking my view, I slowly raised my head to face the individual. My body tensed up when I recognized who it was; I could tell she was not pleased. My math teacher, Mrs. Woodlands, stood fuming in front of me. Her menacing glare wouldn't be leaving my form anytime soon, I gave an awkward smile her way.

Her eyes narrowed even more, if that was even possible. She growled, " (Y/N) if you fall asleep one more time in this class we are going to have some serious problems!" I could hear my classmates giggling at me, my throat formed a lump. Instead of responding, I quickly nodded my head and returned back to taking notes.

I mentally groaned, if Mikasa and Levi wouldn't have decided to play another round of C.O.D, I wouldn't have been in this predicament. Sighing, I moved my gaze to the clock on the wall, smiling I realized there was only one more minute until lunch. I hastily packed up my things and the bell rang. I scurried out the door before Mrs. Woodlands could stop me. I didn't want to deal with another brash speech.

I walked down the halls. My view was placed firmly on the floor underneath me. As I was about to reach my locker, someone suddenly wrapped their arm around my neck. My eyes shot up at the unexpected contact, I sighed with relief when I was aware it was just Hanji. Without apologizing for the sudden contact, Hanji was already blabbering on about how her chemistry class went today.

Hanji was quite the bubbly person in my group of friends. She was constantly talking and got excited about almost anything. You knew something was up when her wide, brown eyes had a sparkle in them. Hanji has been my best friend for almost three years now, she was definitely a handful but I couldn't be happier.

As we continued towards our lockers, I didn't bother to tune into what she was talking about. I already missed the beginning of her story and knowing her, it was going to be difficult to understand now. When we arrived at our lockers, my eyes caught three familiar faces, Levi, Isabel, and Farlan.

They were the others in my group of friends, Isabel had bright green eyes and reddish-brown hair. She usually kept her hair in pigtails which suited her very well. She was pretty energetic like Hanji, though she certainly wasn't crazy like the latter. She was very confident in herself and was certainly not afraid to speak her mind.

Farlan was the complete opposite, he was very calm and collected. He knew the difference of when to be serious in a situation and when we were just having fun. There was no wonder that Farlan and Levi got along. Farlan had light grey eyes and dark blonde hair. His hair usually hung over his forehead, between his eyes and Levi.. well was just Levi.

Hanji, Farlan and Isabel had all been close to Levi before I came along. They were like a family, and when I showed up they accepted me as if I had been with them all those years. Without them, school would have been way worse than it already was. Thinking of my friends drew a smile on my face. I was interrupted during my thoughts.

"Guys I heard the cafeteria is serving pizza today!" Isabel beamed. As she told us this, I already put my books into my locker and grabbed my lunch. Swiftly I turned to face her while shutting my locker.

Before I could say anything, Hanji had already responded with an exciting, "Really?"

Chuckling I reminded them, "if you guys don't hurry there you will miss your chance to even get a piece." Both of their heads turned to me in an instant, their eyes were wide. Just as I was about to question them, they both took a step and dashed to the cafeteria.

"Those two are idiots," Levi sighed. Farlan and I looked at each other before nodding in agreement. We started to head down to the lunchroom. When we got there, we made our way to our usual table. We took our seats before beginning to eat. I was happily munching at my sandwich, when I heard Isabel groan when she took her seat.

Staring at her in confusion I asked, "What? You didn't get your pizza?" Though it was clear she got it, because it was in her hands. I saw her eyes focusing on something.. or maybe someone? I decided to follow to where her eyes were staring at, it was clear that something was bothering her. When I finally knew what she was staring at I groaned too, it was the popular group. Now it wasn't the fact that I hated them, it was the fact that she hated me.

Her name was Lily Beckett. She was seated by her boyfriend, Eren Jaeger, and she acted all sweet and caring. That was an act she played well. She treated me like a piece of trash that was thrown out without a second thought. I never understood why considering I barely talked to her, but the first year of high school it all started. Though I can't lie, She was pretty. She had brown hair with blonde highlights that flowed to about the middle of her back. Her thin face compliments her hazel, almond-shaped eyes. She had tan skin and was about 5'6, most girls saw her as perfection.

Eren Jaeger is average height and build. His hair is short, chocolate brown and his bangs fall into a natural middle part. Just like Lily he has tan skin. Eren has a fairly long, yet rounded face with bright turquoise eyes. Eren has been Mikasa's best friend ever since they were little, and the way she described him made him seem sweet, caring and a little hotheaded. Though I have never talked to him myself. He seemed to view me the same way that Lily does, which is not surprising considering they are dating. He would stare at me oddly, and would nod his head to whatever Lily whispered when I walked by.

Besides these two, the rest of them didn't seem that bad. Mikasa was apart of this group and she always seemed to have fun with them. She constantly told me ridiculous stories about Connie, Sasha, and Armin when she could, but I didn't really know them. There were a few more that hung around their group but I never caught their names. The only other person I paid attention to was Jean Kirstein, he is Mikasa's boyfriend so I tend to see him quite a bit.

Jean like Eren, is also average height and build. He has spiky, light brown hair that is shaved into an undercut style. He has small, light brown eyes. When talking to Jean he is very blunt, he is definitely not afraid to speak his mind. He especially does it when it would be wise not to or if it could start up some type of conflict. I'm quite surprised Mikasa picked him, I think he's surprised too.

Most of them seemed like people I could hang out with but no way was I starting drama. If I somehow got near one of Lily's friends I would be dead, though she can't stop Mikasa considering we are family. I stared at Mikasa, This obviously caught her attention because she smiled and waved at me. I returned the gesture before I faced my friends again. Isabel must have stopped glaring at Lily and Eren while I was thinking, because she now was to busy eating her pizza to care about them.

I returned to finish my lunch, the bell would ring soon and I would have to go attend English class. That was my least favorite class, but it wasn't because of what we were learning. It was because none of my friends were in that class and Lily was constantly glaring at me. I could feel her eyes on me from the other side room. Comforting wouldn't you agree?

The bell rang and I began packing up my lunch. My friends and I all walked back to our lockers before saying our goodbyes. With my binder in my arms, I hurried down the hall to English. When I entered, I made my way to my usual table in the back left corner of the room. My eyes rested forward on the whiteboard as I waited for my teacher to enter. More students flowed into the classroom and I finally felt Lily's eyes on me, I knew they would not be leaving anytime soon. Everyone took their seats as Mrs. Morrison rushed into the classroom.

"Alright class, I have some very exciting news! We are starting a new project as of today, you going to have a month to work on it. It is a project to get to know one and another, I have already picked your partners!" Mrs. Morrison beamed. My ears could hear everyone groaning around me, Well everyone but me, I was shocked. I had to work on a project with someone out of this class and the only people I liked were Mikasa and Jean.

I sat back biting my nails, I was so nervous of who my partner was going to be. Just waiting for her to write my name down, to see who would be written down beside mine.. was eating me alive. Though it didn't take long before it happened, my name was written down on the board. Then she began my partner's name, it felt like time had slowed down. Though when she finally finished and moved away, my face paled. No way I thought, I was 'gunna have to work with Eren freakin' Jaeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope you guys are having a good day! This chapter was wrote a little while ago, so most of the next chapters will be newer writing. Anyways I hope you guys have been enjoying my writing! Thanks for reading!💕


End file.
